Solo una vez mas
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: La música de Vivaldi lo trajo devuelta sólo una vez más... El presente fic participa en el reto Navidad Dulce o Amarga para el foro: Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú? No apto para lectores canon. SIRxNyotalia


_El presente fic participa en el reto Navidad Dulce o Amarga_ para el foro _"Yo Amo Hetalia ¿y tú?_

 _Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen._

 _(No apto para lectores canon con respecto si es OoC, recuerden: esto es Fanfiction)_

 _Inspirado en "Invierno"_ correspondiente a la obra _Las Cuatro Estaciones_ de Antonio Vivaldi.

SIRxNyotalia

* * *

 _ **Sólo una vez más**_

 _(One Shot)_

I

El aeropuerto Leonardo Da Vinci esperaba ansiosamente a los miles de turistas que vendrían a pasar sus vacaciones en épocas decembrinas, un sinfín de personas caminando a las diferentes puertas, los carabineros vigilando los accesos realizando sus rutas, las tiendas de souvenirs y las mantas turísticas promoviendo la _Fontana di Trevi_ adornaban los muros en Fumiccino.

Los hermanos Vargas: Chiara, Lovino, Feliciano y Feliciana esperaban con letreros de _pasta,_ el "bienvenidos" en italiano y los singulares _vee_ de los del norte de Italia, y sin contar que los dos suereños estaban a punto de perder la paciencia.

-No aparece el patatero. – Expresó Lovino con su personalidad desesperada.

-Creo que hubiese sido mejor invitar a Antonio. – Respondió Chiara quien estaba observando constantemente la puerta de llegada.

- _Cazzo_ _ **,**_ ése bastardo está ocupado en otras cosas, sin embargo, nuestros invitados están por llegar.

En la pantalla aparecían los vuelos que acababan de aterrizar.

Habían llegado desde las diferentes partes del mundo: Kiku Honda, Ludwig Bieldsmith, Los hermanos Kirkland y el propio Alfred Jones a pasar navidad con ellos. Traían varias maletas y artículos empaquetados.

Uno de los hermanos se acercó a los italianos.

-Nosotros deberíamos recibirlos en casa para pasar la navidad, pero intuyendo que éste par de zopencos. – Expresó señalando a Alfred y Arthur quienes ya empezaban a discutir – no saben cocinar, no tendría una cena agradable.

El que había hablado era Scott Kirkland quien tenía una cara de fastidio, se desconocía si por las horas de vuelo o por el simple hecho que durante el vuelo tuvo que soportar las competencias de sus hermanos o el evitar que su hermano Sealand se metiera en problemas.

Afortunadamente (si es que le podemos llamar así) los italianos estaban "divididos": Feliciano no dejaba de abrazar a Ludwig y a Kiku, Chiara y Lovino tenían que ser los réferis en turno entre el americano y el británico mientras Seeland buscaba algún dulce.

-Vee, ¿quieres pasta? – Preguntó Feliciana al escocés con una singular sonrisa mientras a sus espaldas empezaba a salirse de control todo con las escenas descritas en el párrafo anterior.

" _De tal palo…"_ pensó para sus adentros.

* * *

II

Habían llegado a la mansión de los Vargas y de inmediato Alfred tomó la palabra y con su singular acento norteamericano había dado órdenes para adornar la casa de los Vargas: Habían conseguido muérdagos para adornar la entrada de las puertas, escarcha, un árbol de Navidad, decoraciones en renos y un montón de luces y esferas de colores.

Feliciano junto a sus hermanos se encargaba de cocinar según los recetarios de comida que Arthur les proporcionó y prepararon el pavo tradicional.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir que lo vamos a cocinar al estilo de los "poetas huevos"! – Sentenció Lovino a su hermano.

Ludwig quien estaba cerca de la cocina mientras ayudaba a poner adornos junto con Kiku empezaba a preguntarse si habría sido una buena idea.

Después de haber arreglado la casa y preparado la cena, o mejor dicho mientras el pavo estaba en el horno, Seeland con su singular estilo empezaba a explicar sobre la tradición de besar a alguien bajo un muérdago.

El alemán permanecía con su semblante inmutable aunque observaba de reojo a Feliciana que estaba entretenida con la explicación del menor.

-¡Ladies and Gentleman… llegó la hora de los villancicos! – gritó Alfred entusiasmado mientras "de la nada" había sacado junto con Scott una gaita y una guitarra eléctrica y empezaban a tocar el intro de _It's a long way to the top_ de AC/DC.

Arthur se dio un facepalm.

-Señor Arthur – Le dijo uno de los "espíritus" que el acompañaban – Será mejor que los detenga antes de que hagan tonterías más grandes.

El británico asintió mientras se levantaba rápidamente y desconectaba los aparatos.

-¡Cállense viejos lesbianos! – Gritó Arthur

Y todos los presentes le vieron con cara de ¿qué está pasando?

-Quiero decir que esos no son villancicos navideños. – Emitió un suspiro el británico – Mejor escuchemos algo adecuado a la época.

-Si me lo permiten – Intervino Honda – Traigo una pista y mi violín para poder complacerlos con la melodía _Invierno_.

Ludwig y el resto aprobaron la idea.

-Una melodía de _¿Rosso?_ \- Susurró la italiana.

Arthur estaba animado con la idea.

" _Apuesto a que en éste lugar también hay espíritus, por fin podré saber si el espíritu de la navidad existe tal como lo escribió Dickens"_ – Pensó el británico mientras observaba al asiático ejecutar el primer movimiento de la melodía.

El vibrar de las cuerdas del violín hicieron que los presentes guardaran silencio, su vista se enfocaba en aquel ejecutante que movía los dedos con finura y pasión.

Arthur percibía que sus amigos espirituales se sentaban alrededor de la chimenea para contemplar la dulce melodía, sin embargo… notó que apareció un niño de cabellos rubios, vestido con ropa de siglos anteriores como si se tratara de una especie de colono….

- _Italia…. –_ se escuchó el susurro.

-¡No es posible! – Expresó el británico mientras notó que aquella figura infantil entraba en el cuerpo de Ludwig quien éste último sintió como algo le oprimía el pecho, sin embargo; él logró disimularlo cuando notó a la italiana de cabello rojizo y acarició su rulo.

-¡Vee! – Expresó en voz baja cuando se giró hacia Ludwig quien sostenía su rulo haciéndola sonrojar… - ¡Luddy que está…..! - Se interrumpió cuando descubrió algo en el rostro del alemán.

Aquella figura todo sonrojado tomó la mano de Feliciana y se la llevó con disimulo.

Arthur les daría alcance pero una mano le sujetó fuertemente del brazo.

-Tú no te mueves de aquí. – Le dijo América. – No permitiste que cantaramos Scott y yo, ahora te aguantas.

El británico no quería hacer un gran escándalo y tuvo que aguantar a regañadientes.

* * *

III

-Feliciana – Se escuchó la voz del alemán aunque el estilo de hablar se escuchaba distinto.

-¿SIR? – mencionó tímidamente mientras él asentía con la cabeza. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo, pero ¿por qué no me tienes miedo?

-Porque mi hermano Feliciano y yo podemos ver a nuestro abuelo cuando le dan permiso de venir a visitarnos, además, intuía que éste tipo de música podría hacerte volver, la música de Vivaldi. – Se produjo un silencio y estaba algo triste. – A estas alturas, sabrás que aquella "niña" no era yo….

Se puso más rojo aunque su mirada lucía triste…

-Lo sé y por ello tuve que tomar el cuerpo de éste chico, quizás… si yo viviera, luciría como él.

Feliciana tomó sus mejillas con afecto y le sonrío.

-Vamos SIR, ¿quieres que te dibuje algo?

Aquella figura asintió con la mirada y conforme avanzaba la música sentía que por un momento volvía a estar vivo, volver a bajar los escalones, observar la nieve caer. Se fijaba en el caballete, el lienzo y las acuarelas con las cuales la italiana daba a la imagen tranquila, el danzar de los copos nieve.

-Feliciana – Dijo tímidamente.- Me siento triste… no pude ser el imperio fuerte digno para proteger a tu hermano y al resto….

La italiana sonrío…

-Creo que deberías hablar con Feliciano….

-No. – Respondió de forma tajante. – Es decir… él ya no me recuerda, y yo siempre creí que era una niña, sin embargo, eres muy parecida a él. Junto a _Rosso_ y tu abuelo observamos lo que han hecho. Fuiste muy valiente al guardar mi recuerdo, sin embargo… tanto Feliciano y tú admiran a Luddy.

-Es muy valiente y no es torpe… - Mencionó tristemente. – Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-Tu abuelo no quiso que ninguno de ustedes siguiera su ejemplo porque las heridas causan dolor.

Volvió a acariciar el rulo de la italiana haciéndola sonrojar…

-¡Vee, quédate quieto! – Dijo hecha todo un tomate. – Pero, te llevaré a que puedas disfrutar del invierno.

La italiana tomó las manos de SIR mientras como si fuesen niños le guiaba al exterior, y ambos teniendo el sonido del violín en su mente, empezaron a recrear los sonetos que Antonio Vivaldi (Rosso) escribiera en cada una de las partituras de _Las Cuatro Estaciones:_

 _Helado tiritar entre la nieve plateada_ _  
al severo soplo del hórrido viento  
correr batiendo los pies en todo momento;  
Y por el soberbio castañetear los dientes;_

 _Estar junto al fuego, tranquilos y contentos,  
Mientras afuera la lluvia moja a ciento._

 _Caminar sobre el hielo, y a paso lento  
Por miedo a caer avanzar con cuidado;  
Ir firme, resbalar, caerse al suelo  
De nuevo ir sobre el hielo y correr rápido  
Sin que el hielo se rompa, y se desmenuza;  
Sentir que sale de las puertas herradas  
Siroco, Bóreas, y todos los vientos en guerra  
Esto es el invierno, pero tal, que alegría nos trae._

Había transcurrido el tiempo y el permiso de SIR se había agotado.

-Feliciana, ¿podría besarte? – Le preguntó a aquella dulce italiana.

Ella sonrió con gentileza.

-Estamos debajo de un muérdago.

Con lentitud atrajo a la italiana hacia él y de forma suave, besó sus dulces labios mientras ella apoyó sus manos en el hombro de aquel hombre.

La nieve empezó a caer con lentitud mientras ella cerró sus ojos para desvanecerse en los brazos de Luddy quien la sostuvo consigo.

-¡Protégela con tu vida y ámala! – Se escuchó la voz de un niño.

El alemán giró con levedad y notó la figura de SIR quien en su rostro evitaba llorar mientras con la diestra se despedía de ellos.

-Si tan sólo pudiera quedarme otro momento… sólo una vez más… - Susurró el pequeño mientras la ventisca invernal hacía que su imagen desapareciera.

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


End file.
